Owen's Carnal Jurassic Adventure Challenge
by One-Shot King Z
Summary: Working for Jurassic World isn't all cracked up as people think it is and Owen knew this. He experienced this. Still, knowledge and experience could prepare him for the betrayal he was about to experience. Being kidnapped, left stranded on an hidden island not in the records, stuck in the training facility that covered the island, surrounded by dinosaurs. IGen would pay for this.
1. Challenge Info

**Jurassic Challenge**

 **Details:** **Title: (optional use): The integration Experiment, Project Unification, or Owen's New Jurassic Life.**

 **Plot: Owen is knocked out, kidnapped and moved to a secure location. There he must survive and live among dinosaurs. Natural and unnatural. **

**Summary:** I should have known it was to good to be true. That IGEN and the board would let this go. That they wouldn't need a scapegoat. And of course it had to be me. Damn it! Don't these assholes ever learn.

 **Pairing(s):** You may choose between: a) Own x Raptor pack, meaning Blue, Deta, Echo, and Charlie- no changes to physical appearances. b) Owen x Rexy - also no changes. Get creative. c) Owen x Gray - who was experimented on and had his death faked by IGen. He's a human Indominus with only five dino DNAs in him and the mosasaurs added. Gray is bottom d) Owen x Indominus Rex - how she survived is up to you. e) Owen x Raptor Pack x Gray - Gray is still experimented on, but so was Owen. Mainly adds in A/B/O dynamics. You can give Owen Dino DNA if you want, but only two and the mosasaurs.

And as for Claire, Barry, Zach, and the others? ...do as you please. But don't have them come to the rescue too fast, if they even do so. K?

 **Anything Else? ... That is up to you entirely.**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **PM me if you accept.**


	2. Prologue

**Owen's Carnal Jurassic Adventure**

 **A/N: Check out my page for challenge fics. PM me if you find one that interest you. This actually one of my challenges done differently than stated. Why? Because it's mine and I can change it for myself. Lol. Two, I had another idea for it, so I'm doing it. And only because no one else has taken the challenge themselves yet. So, I gotta do things myself. Hopefully get the ball rolling. If not, well I tired.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World. If I did all of the raptor pack would be alive and so would the Indominus Rex - who would actually have a caretaker. Owen, Barry, Claire or someone equally qualified. Hell, even Lowery would do or Zara. And Rexy would be her adoptive mother. Name: Raven.

 **A/N: This story is a complete AU combining both Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Most of the events from the first movie happen up until where the raptors turn on the people and Mr. Masrani dies. And Hoskins and Eli Mills will be the main antagonists for this story, but not for long. After all, they're not the main focus.**

 **Summary: Working for Jurassic World isn't all cracked up as people think it is and Owen knew this. He experienced this. Still, knowledge and experience could prepare him for the betrayal he was about to experience. Being kidnapped, left stranded on an hidden island not in the records, stuck in the training facility that covered the island, surrounded by dinosaurs, changed beyond Human in some sick twisted plan for revenge and money. IGen would pay for this. Along with anyone else helping them. Owen would make sure of it.**

 **Prologue**

Three people stood in a stand-off. It was two on one. Out of those two, one had a gun pointed at the third person. The third person had a gun pointed back at him. He was calm as he kept his eyes on the two, despite the fact that he was bleeding and looked like he just escaped a hospital. The other guy with a gun was glaring at him, his finger on the trigger, squeezing lightly. He was ready to fire at a moment's notice. The one on his side was a man in a business suit. He was as calm as ever, his arms crossed behind his back.

"You know this is pointless," he tells the third person. "You're surrounded and trapped here. Even if you managed to escape, you wouldn't last long with those injuries or be able to adjust to what we've done to you. Not to mention we can track you. You can't escape us, Mr. Grady."

Owen glared at the man in the suit, wearing glasses, keeping his partner in his field of vision. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he states. "I'm getting out of here, even if I have to take you to out first. But I want answers before that. What did you do to me exactly, Eli?"

Eli Mills, smirks, chuckling. "We improved you, Mr. Grady." he states. "You cost IGen a lot pf trouble and money when you interfered with us claiming what belonged to us. As such, I was given the green light to take whatever steps I needed to make you pay. And what better way than to take away your life. You don't exist anymore Mister Grady. You're property of IGen, my property. The first and only human hybrid. Project J.H.H."

Owen stared at him in shock, surprised, and anger. He glared at the two men harder, baring his teeth. "What do you mean I don't exist anymore? What did you do, Mills?!" he roars.

Eli sighs. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to explain it all to you. We've entertained you long enough and it's time we got back and finished your modifications."

"I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere. With You!"

"Yes. Yes, you are. Hoskins, if you would."

"Gladly," Hoskins replies with a smile.

He fires at Owen, whose attention snaps back to the other man he hated currently. With reflexes he didn't have before, Owen dodges the bullet. Hoskins fires repeatedly with Owen dodging several shots, but not all. He gets hit in the left shoulder, firing back and in his legs, dropping him, as well as two in the gut. Hoskins dodges Owen's return fire, only one bullet hitting him in his left shoulder. Owen growls at the two men, his eyes turning reptilian as he bleeds on the floor. He was holding his gut and had dropped the gun he had. Hoskins walked over and kicked in the face as hard as he could, knocking him out and breaking his nose. Eli walks over, pulling out his phone.

"Send over Ken Wheatley," he orders the person on the other end. "Tell him the bring the specialized cuffs from Mister Grady, a few tranqs and four guards."

He hung up, stopping and kneeling by Owen. "Remarkable," he states. "Dr. Wu has really out done himself this time. To think he can take so much damage and respond so fast and accurately to threatening situations. His navy training helps, but this..this is prefect. If it weren't for the serum we gave you, Mister Hoskins…you'd be dead."

Hoskins grunts. "You sure this is wise?" he asks. "He's a loose cannon and won't be easily swayed to do what you want. He will fight you tooth and nail the whole way."

Eli chuckles, standing up. He faces Hoskins and pats his shoulder. "I have a plan for that already, don't you worry. Mister Grady isn't going anywhere until I can make some money off of him." He looks down at the unconscious Owen, an evil glint in his eyes. "Nowhere at all."

 **End.**

 **Read and review please. Let me know your thoughts on this.**

 **A/N: BTW: The pairing is Owen x Raptor Pack x Indominus Rex x Indoraptor x T-Rex x Gray. That's it.**


End file.
